Conventionally, a faucet includes a hot water knob and a cold water knob which can be used to control the flow of water though the faucet which is utilized for hand washing, face washing or utensil cleaning. However, the existing faucets are inconvenient to use for purposes other than conventional hand washing, unhygienic, and result into wasting a large amount of water.
Thus, in view of the above, there is a long-felt need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.